


The Reasons

by Kyalexander00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyalexander00/pseuds/Kyalexander00
Summary: A few weeks into their relationship, Draco finally trusts Harry enough to show him scars of the past.





	The Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a very short ficlet, but of course ended up longer than I expected it to. This is the first Drarry fic I've ever finished, but I'm currently working on a longer one that I'm hoping to start posting soon!  
> Thanks to @gray_v for being my beta for literally everything I write!

Draco and Harry hadn’t been dating long, only a few weeks. This was the first time Draco agreed to come over to Harry’s flat, as he always preferred to stay out in public. Harry hated the publicity and all the atrocious things The Profit had been saying about them, but he understood. He respected that Draco was nervous, how could he not be? Harry was.  
So when he recommended that they go back to his flat after a particularly intense groping session in the bathroom of a muggle pub, he couldn’t quite believe it when Draco said yes. He’d even asked Draco is he was sure before frantically apparating them into his kitchen.  
That’s where they are now, the tall counter digging into Harry’s lower back where Draco has him pinned against it. Their kisses are all teeth and tongue and Harry it. He knows Draco does too, from the low growl he’s releasing into Harry’s mouth.  
Before Harry really knows what he’s doing, he reaches for the buttons on Draco’s shirt, which, as always, is way too form fitting for him to actually believe they could end up doing anything else than shoving each other against the closest surface. But this is the first time Harry’s tried to remove any of the other man’s clothing, beyond undoing his pants to fit his hand in.  
Any doubt that flicks through Harry’s mind is lost by the fact that Draco is tugging Harry’s t-shirt up towards his head. His arms are out of it and his hands go back to working at Draco’s buttons before his shirt hits the floor.  
“Be careful, you git,” Draco growls when Harry pops one of the buttons off and it falls to the floor. “This shirt is custom made.”  
Harry chuckles, moving his lips to Draco’s newly exposed collarbone. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it when we’re done.”  
“You know sewing charms don’t hold as well, Potter.” But Draco’s throwing his head back to allow Harry’s teeth more room to scrape over his neck.  
Harry slips his finger behind the next button, feeling Draco shiver against him as he drags his nail down his chest. That’s when he feels it. A thick bunch of skin running across Draco’s chest. He stops kissing and looks up at Draco. His head comes up slowly, as if he’s not sure if Harry’s done. His cheeks are red, eyes clouded with lust. His face sobers at Harry’s expression.  
“Harry?” Draco asks, his voice husky.  
Harry doesn’t say anything, he just looks down at the point where his finger meets Draco’s chest. The skin is an angry pink. Harry loosens the button, with none of the urgency that broke the last one. Pulling, the shirt apart as much as he can with the bottom buttons still done, he reveals more of the scar, and many others.  
Some of them are small, and the skin had come together so well that you could hardly see them, if not for faint white lines. Others are bigger, a pale pink color, and the skin is pinched slightly where it meets. Harry hears Draco swallow. His fingers shake as he undoes the last of the buttons. Five of the scars are thick ropey ones, the smallest of them is at least four inches across. Harry can’t even begin to count the others.  
He feels Draco’s hand on his cheek, guiding his face up to look at him. He feels tears fill his eyes as they find Draco’s. His grey eyes are soft as clouds, and worry creases his forehead. He rests his head against Harry’s.  
“Babe,” Draco whispers, his breath warm against Harry’s face, “please don’t cry.”  
Harry opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. All he can think about is how he did that, and that Draco has never called him babe before, and, Merlin, he doesn’t deserve the happiness he feels because of it. “I’m so sorry, Draco,” he finally chokes out, voice cracking on Draco’s name.  
Draco pulls Harry against him, resting his chin on top of Harry’s head. Harry’s tears fall silently, hitting Draco’s chest as they slip from his cheeks. His skin feels like its burning against Draco’s. After a few minutes, Draco pulls back, and Harry notices that his eyes are stained pink.  
“Don’t be sorry, Harry.” Harry sniffs. “Really,” Draco continues, “don’t be. Look, I was an utter prat at school. I was a stupid git and I deserved it. I would’ve hurt you had you not done it, and who knows where I’d be if things had gone that way. Who knows where we’d be.” Draco presses a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “You’ve apologized for it already, anyway. I know that you care for me, and that you would never hurt me as we are now. We’ve had to get over so many obstacles, leave so many things in the past, to get here together. Let this be one of them.”  
“How can you not think of all the reasons we use to hate each other when you see them?” Harry whispers. “How can you not see all the reasons you had to hate me?”  
Draco pulls Harry against him again, rubbing his thumb in lazy patterns across his bare back. “I used to, but now they’re just scars from a war that made us all do things we didn’t want to.”  
Harry pulls back from Draco, kissing his chin before stepping away. Draco looks down at him, mixed in with his confusion at Harry pulling away, there is also a tenderness in his gaze that Harry has never known.  
“Come on,” he says, grabbing Draco’s hand to pull him along. Draco doesn’t say anything, just squeezes Harry’s hand as he leads him from the kitchen.  
“Sit down,” Harry instructs as they enter his sitting room. “And take the shirt all the way off.” Harry heads towards the desk in the corner while Draco does as he’s told.  
“I like the way you say that,” Draco chuckles.  
Harry digs through the drawer of his desk, shoving aside parchment and broken quills. He finds what he’s looking for all the way in the back of the drawer, where it’s been since he moved into the flat a few years ago.  
He holds it up in front of Draco, letting his boyfriend inspect the object.  
“What is that?” Draco asks curiously. He’s eyeing it like it might jump at him.  
“It’s called a marker. Muggles use them to write.” Harry explains, uncapping the permanent marker.  
“I thought muggles use those pen things to write?” He raises one eyebrow and Harry smirks at his confusion.  
“They do, but they also use these, and many other things.”  
Draco inclines his head as Harry sits beside him on the sofa. “So what’re you gonna do with it?”  
“You’ll see, now lay against the armrest and let me sit between your legs.”  
The other man smirks at the last part. He mumbles an agreement and begins to do as Harry said. He has his back facing the armrest, but he hesitates before leaning back. Before Harry can ask why, though, Draco cups his cheek. Harry closes his eyes as Draco’s cool lips press gently to his. He pulls away after a few seconds, and cloud grey eyes search intense green ones. Harry lets Draco stare into his eyes, watching the concern slowly dissolve from his face as he apparently finds whatever reassurance he needed. Draco lays back.  
Harry lays on his stomach in between Draco’s legs. He feels him shiver the first time he brings the marker over one of Draco’s scars. It’s the first scar Harry saw, and the biggest.  
You gave me the second chance I could’ve give myself.  
The words are scrawled in Harry’s messy handwriting, made even messier by the uneven skin and how small he had to write it.  
“What is that?” Draco asks quietly, his voice rough again.  
“One of the many reasons I l-,” Harry pauses. “One of the many reasons I like you.”  
Draco’s eyes gleam at Harry’s words. He grabs Harry’s arm and pulls him on top of him, pressing his lips to Harry’s forehead as soon as he’s close enough. Harry blinks at Draco in surprise, a blush rising on his cheeks. Draco twists his fingers into Harry’s hair, worsening its permanent state of mishap. Harry leans into his touch.  
“Harry?” Draco’s voice is soft, and full of raw emotion. “I love you.”  
Harry knows that Draco loves him, he knew it as soon as Draco had agreed to come to Harry’s flat. Harry knows how much trust Draco must have for him in order to be here with him. That kind of trust only comes with loving someone. He knows that Draco loves him because of how freely he’s been showing his emotions, the fact that he doesn’t cover up what he’s feeling like he does with everyone else, like he did with Harry until recently. But he’s surprised to hear him say it so early in their relationship.  
“I love you too, Draco.”  
Harry knows he loves Draco because of the fact that he had allowed him inside his home with no one else around, something he only does with Ron and Hermione. He knows he loves him because he can feel it in his heart every time Draco looks at him. And because he can’t even remember what life before him was like. It wasn’t hard to say this early, not after Draco had said it.  
Draco pulls Harry’s face down to his. His lips brush against Harry’s like he’s afraid of scaring him away. Harry repeats himself against Draco’s lips and he presses his lips more firmly to Harry’s. Harry breathes in through his nose, taking in Draco’s scent - mint and rain. It’s intoxicating. He parts his lips, swiping his tongue against Draco’s bottom lip. Draco sighs into Harry’s mouth, lacing his fingers through his hair to pull him closer. Before he can deepen the kiss any more, Harry pulls back slightly.  
“I’m not done writing all the reasons I love you,” Harry says.  
“I hope there’s more than one reason why you love me,” Draco replies against Harry’s lips. Harry thinks he’s trying to sound sarcastic, but it comes out sincerely. “So if you’d like to get back to that, we can get back to this later.”  
Harry smiles and presses another kiss onto Draco’s lips before moving back to his spot between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! :)


End file.
